


Transformers Sparkmates?

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Transformers Sparkmates?

Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Sure!)

Mariela Slender, known as Mari or Mary to the teachers, was always picked on because of her chest size and the fact that her last name was Slender. She never really had any friends and, though she was built athletically, was unable to preform very well. At first, no one understood why until she decided to check with the doctors on why she always had trouble running. As it turned out, she had a rare strain of Asthma that did not affect ones ability to breathe, but rather one's ability to supply blood to the lungs, legs, and other body parts needed during running. It caused her shortness of breathe and the inability to properly run. Growing up in an orphanage where the adults smoked a lot was determined to be the cause. Of course, Mari didn't expect her life to change or that she would meet some strange alien robots who would turn her world inside out.  
5 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Uh you forgot Optimus's part and I can't do that many lines  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Sorry. And it's perfectly fine if you don't do as much)

Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, just wasn't sure what he was going to do. Aside from the odd fact about the Decepticons actually trying to keep out of human sight, he had the problem of actually locating them and operating a base where his comrades acted similarly to humans. Perhaps the humans were just rubbing off on them, but he also noticed that they seemed to feel younger on this planet, which confused him. Of course, he didn't expect to end up having four humans find out about them and have to be watched over.  
5 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok but I'll do my part tomorrow. I'm tired and I'm going to sleep. Sorry DX  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Otay. And please use parentheses to speak out of the rp)  
5 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie was walking home from the movies and went to see Optimus and Bumblebee. She enjoyed talking to them and hanging out with them.

Megatron and Soundwave were keeping an eye out for Autobots especially Optimus. He soon saw a girl. Curious he went over to take a closer look.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mari was walking home from the library, her lap top back slung over her shoulder and a book in hand. She wasn't really paying attention to anything, her mind wandering over the past few days. Things had been steadily getting worse for the girl.

Optimus had sent Bumblebee to pick up Carrie, one of the four humans. While he had to watch Raf, Bumblebee also had to watch Carrie as Ratchet and himself were always too busy to be able to properly watch one of the children themselves, though Bumblebee and Optimus found they both liked Carrie's company.  
5 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie saw Bumblebee and smiled going up to him.  
"Hey Bee what's up?" 

Megatron on soon picked up the girl putting her in his chassis transformed and went back to his base with Soundwave.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mari had just kind of frozen, having no clue what was happening. "... Wha?"

"*Not much*" he beeped. He popped open his door for her. "*Anything new with you?*"  
5 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie shook her head no blushing.  
"Not much except I got an f in History."

Megatron and Soundwave brought her back to their base and Megatron set her down on a berth. Soundwave examined her body.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mari just stared up at the two mechs with wide, slightly frightened, eyes. She had just completely froze, unsure how to take her situation.

"*How come?*" Bumblebee beeped. "*I thought you took school rather seriously.*"

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"I do Bee but History has been tough this year," Carrie said sadly.

Megatron and Soundwave smirked taking her clothes off. They turned on their holoforms and got on either side of her.

Btw are you ok with rape in rps?  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Yes)

That sanpped Mari out of it and she immediately lunged to get away, terrified.

"*Just do your best,*" Bumblebee encouraged. "*You can do anything you set your mind too!*"  
5 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok cool 

Carrie blushed stroking his dashboard.  
"Yeah bee and I think you're hot," she cooed to him.

Megatron and Soundwave started to nip her ears rubbing her hips.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Bumblebee shuddered at the stroking and felt his faceplates heating up, though she couldn't tell. He didn't know how to reply to her words, though he was pleased she thought so of him.

Mari, poor confused and scared Mari, struggled to get away from the two. She wondered just how she had gotten into this situation.  
5 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed and rubbed his seat as she started to moan as Bee's seat vibrated against her body.

Megatron and Soundwave sucked on her earlobes grinding against her body.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Bee let out a purr-like sound and drove to a hidden and secluded area. He parked there and turned up the vibration a bit.

Mari let out a sound that was similar to a mewl and a whimper. She was completely confused and scared.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned a little louder and started to groan.  
"Ahh Bee I love you!" she moaned.

Megatron and Soundwave went down sucking and nipping her neck leaving dark purple marks.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Bee purred more, allowing his holoform to appear next to her. He leaned over to nibble on her ear, keeping his alt. mode vibrating. "I love you as well, Carrie," he murmured.

Mari shuddered and kept trying to get away. Tears stung her eyes as she fought, unsure what was going on. At last, she managed to speak. "W-who are you?!"  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed as she started to moan and whimper. She looked at him and thought he was sexy.  
"You're hot Bee!"

"I'm Megatron and this is Soundwave. We're cybertronians who now live on earth. We're robots," he said as they made hickies on her shoulders.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Bee purred as he grinned at her softly, kissing her neck a little bit.

 

"W-why a-are you doing this?" Mari asked, still terrified of them.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie continued to moan and rubbed his shoulders.  
"I want you so badly Bee!"

"Because we need a sparkmate and we chose you as one," Megatron purred as he and Soundwave sucked on her nipples licking and biting them.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Bee purred as he closed in on her, but going slow. He wasn't going to do any rushing. He kept nipping on her neck.

Mari found herself pinned down and whimpered a bit. She wanted to struggle more, but found her body responding positively, though she had offered no consent in this.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed rubbing his inner thighs as she blushed looking at him.

Megatron and Soundwave now pinched tweaked and kneaded the hardened pert buds.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Can we follow each other?  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Bee chuckled, his eyes darkened by his feelings. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, making it slow and gentle. He wanted Carrie to beg him, knowing that he was torturing her in this way. He didn't know why he wanted her to beg, but he did.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Ahh Bee!" Carrie pleaded with him as she kissed him back fervently and with vigor. She moved and sat on his lap.

Megatron and Soundwave went down lower and made hickies on her stomach leaving dark purple spots marking her as theirs.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Bee inwardly chuckled and suckled on her bottom lip a bit. He ground his hips upwards a little bit.

Mari found a low, small mewl left her throat. She felt... Good.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie squeaked and groaned arching her back.

Megatron and Soundwave made hickies on her thighs.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Bumblebee finally laid her down and began to remove her clothes.

Mari let out a soft moan and squeaked a bit at the sensitivity of her legs.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed looking up at him.

Megatron and Soundwave fingered her pumping a finger in and out of her.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Bee smirked down at her, purring slightly. He kissed down to her chest, teasing her breasts.

Mari whimpered and squirmed, unsure how to handle two men- well robots- touching her like this.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed arching her back gripping his shoulders as her body shivered in pleasure.

Megatron and Soundwave rubbed along her inner walls scissoring her massaging her g spot.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Bee continued to tease them, messaging her nipples. He was smirking lightly.

Mari shuddered and mewled at what she felt, her back arching slightly.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie groaned and moaned rubbing his thighs.

Megatron and Soundwave rammed their dicks into her really fast.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mari cried out, mainly in pain at the sudden change. She had never felt anything like this and her body had gone numb from the sudden pain, immobilizing her completely.

Bee chuckled and trailed a hand down towards her crotch area, stroking her stomach tenderly on the way down. He kept teasing her breasts with his mouth and other hand.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered and blushed pulling his head closer to her chest. She rubbed his back.

Megatron and Soundwave waited for her to get used to them inside her before they started thrusting again faster this time.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Bee purred and rubbed her entrance carefully, still paying attention to her chest with his mouth.

Mari cried out at the feelings she was receiving from this.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned and mewled. She arched her back.

Megatron and Soundwave gripped her hips bucking into her.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mari cried out loudly, her back arching.

Bee purred and started to pump a finger into her.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie groaned and squeaked gripping his shoulders.

Megatron and Soundwave hit her g spot multiple times.

Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Bee smirked, adding another and sisoring. He gave her a grin and purred more.

Mari cried out loudly at this, feeling her body respond.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned and mewed arching her back.

Megatron and Soundwave growled wanting her to cum as they hit it again.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Bee kissed her jawline, suckling a bit at her neck. He nibbled her earlobe then. Not once did he stop preparing her.

Mari cried out suddenly as she came. She had never cum before, so she was suffering and feeling tired.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
*shuddering  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Ahh Bee please!" Carrie whimpered in pleasure stroking his cheek.

Megatron and Soundwave orgasmed releasing their seed inside her and pulled out panting.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mari panted, laying there. She had never felt anything like that and was tired. She breathed heavily.

Bumblebee grinned and removed his fingures. He moved into position and slowly entered his dick into her. He didn't want her to be in pain.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie screamed a little in pain tears pouring down her cheeks. She moaned in pain.

Megatron and Soundwave nuzzled her kissing her cheeks. They stroked her cheeks.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mari just decided to deal with it and cuddled into them, falling asleep rather quickly.

Bumblebee waited once he was fully inside. He knew he had to wait for her to adjust.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned in pleasure and arched her back.

Megatron and Soundwave went offline cuddling her close to them.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Bumblebee slowly began thrusting once Carrie got used to it, moaning softly.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered gripping his shoulders.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Bumblebee smirked down at her, slowly speeding up. He leaned down, nipping at her neck.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Ahh Bee! God you're so hot!" Carrie moaned wrapping her legs around his waist.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Bee grunted as he continued to thrust, groaning and moaning. "So good," his holoform breathed.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie scratched his shoulders as she orgasmed and came all around his dick moaning.

Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Bee moaned and thrusted one last time, coming in her.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie panted and blushed stroking his cheek looking into his eyes.  
"I love you so much Bee."  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Bee smiled down at Carrie, purring softly. "And I love you as well," he murmured.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed and kissed him all over his face happily rubbing his inner thighs.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Bee laughed a bit and kissed her lips to calm her a bit.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned and still naked fell asleep on his lap.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Bee chuckled and dressed her quickly. He then dressed himself and cleared the evidence away. He laid her down in the back seat and continued the drive towards the Autobot base.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie soon woke up and moaned.  
"Is it morning yet Bee?"  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
"*No, and we're almost to the base,*" Bee replied.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded and fell back asleep.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Bee smiled and drove into base.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie continued to sleep.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Bee carefully transformed around her, holding her gently and placing her in the human area. He then went to talk with Optimus.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie soon woke up again and wondered where Bee was. She walked off to find him and heard him talking with Optimus.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Bee noticed Carrie and waved at her. Optimus noticed her as well and nodded at her.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie went up to Optimus blushing.  
"Optimus I love you too besides Bee!" she confessed.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Optimus smiled and knelt down. "And I you," he murmured to her. He then picked Carrie up and placed her on his shoulder.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie giggled and nuzzled him placing kisses all over his big face.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Optimus chuckled before returning to his quarters for privacy. Once there, he placed Carrie down and activated his holoform. His holoform kissed her.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned deepening the kiss rubbing his abs. She shivered in pleasure.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Optimus backed her up so he could press her against a wall. He kept the kiss going as he rubbed her hips.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed and rubbed his abs kissing him roughly wrapping her legs around his waist.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Optimus purred into the kiss. He brought his hands up to rub her breasts.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned for she didn't wear bras. She slipped her tongue into his mouth French kissing him.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Optimus slipped his hands under her shirt so he could rub her nipples. He kept the kiss on going, even deepening it more.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered and wrestled with his tongue. Her body shuddered in pleasure.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Optimus kept dominence and rubbed a little harder and rougher.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned and mewed rubbing his inner thighs.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Optimus groaned and ground his hips into hers.

Mari yawned as she slowly began to wake up.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered in pleasure raking her nails down his shoulders.  
"Optimus please!"

Megatron and Soundwave woke up nuzzling her neck rumbling.

Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Optimus grinned and ground again. He nibbled on her neck.

Mari blushed and just cuddled into them.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Ahh Optimus!" Cartie groaned as she rubbed his dick.

Megatron and Soundwave just grinded against her wanting round two.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mari shivered and blushed darkly. She wasn't sure about a round two, but figured she couldn't stop them.

 

Optimus then removed his clothes and hers before positioning himself. He teasingly rubbed against her without entering.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned and pouted looking up at Optimus.  
"Optimus stop teasing me!" she moaned.

Megatron and Soundwave entered her pussy and started thrusting slowly at first for her to get used to them inside her.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mari let out a soft moan at that, glad that they were going slower this time.

Optimus chuckled before thrusting in quick and hard.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned gripping his shoulders arching her back.

Megatron and Soundwave kissed her cheeks going gentler into her.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Optimus growled softly and started to thrust after a bit. He went hard and fast.

Mari moaned and let herself flow into the pleasure able feelings.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"You're hot when you growl Optimus!" Carrie moaned her hips slapping against his.

Megatron and Soundwave gripped her hips bucking into her.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Optimus thrusted more as he growled.

Mari moaned and cried out.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned arching her back and orgasmed cumming all over his dick.

Megatron and Soundwave hit her g spit wanting her to cum.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Optimus growled and gave a final, powerful thrust. He came inside her then, panting.

Mari squealed and came, blushing darkly.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned and panted stroking his cheek.

Megatron and Soundwave orgasmed releasing inside her pulling out panting.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mari gave a squeal before panting and letting her body rest.

Optimus slowly pulled out, purring softly.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"I love you Optimus," Carrie said blushing.

Megatron and Soundwave said they loved her nuzzling her happily.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mari blushed darkly and stuttered the words back.

Optimus smiled. "and I love you."

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie fell asleep in his arms cuddling against him.

Megatron and Siundwave went offline snuggling against her.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Optimus kissed her forehead and fell asleep with her.

 

Mari slipped back into peaceful slumber.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
The next morning Carrie woke up nuzzling Optimus awake.

Megatron and Soundwave woke up and kissed her cheeks.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mari was groggy as she woke. She looked at the two and smiled softly.

Optimus woke up and smiled at Carrie.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Morning sexy," Carrie cooed to him.

"Good morning love," Megatron and Soundwave said to her nuzzling her.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
"Good morning to you as well," Optimus replied with a smile.

Mari blushed and nodded. "Morning," she replied.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie stretched and put her clothes back on. Her stomach growled.

Megatron and Soundwave let her go to get some breakfast.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mari put some clothes on before stretching. She blushed when her stomach demanded food. "Uh..." she didn't know where to get any.

Optimus chuckled and returned to his natural form and lifted her up to his shoulder.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie held on tight to Optimus.

Megatron and Soundwave showed her the kitchen.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mari smiled and got something to eat.

Optimus took Carrie to where the humans had food.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nuzzled his neck and looked straight ahead.

Megatron and Soundwave watched her and went to talk to other decepticons.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Optimus set her down so she could eat. "I'll be back," he told her, having a few things he needed to do.

 

Mari ate while they talked, watching them all.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded and got some food and started to eat but suddenly she threw up not feeling good.

Megatron and Soundwave went over to her when they were done and walked over to her looking down at her.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mari smiled up at them and stood, throwing her food away. She blinked, suddenly feeling a little nauseous. Thankfully, it passed.

Bee noticed and walked over. "*Are you ok?*" he beeped.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie shook her head no and threw up some more.  
"Bee what's wrong with me?"

Megatron looked at her.  
"You will be living with us from now on," he said.

Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
"*I don't know,*" he replied. "*Maybe you should see Ratchet.*"

Mari had figured that last night, when they said something about sparkmate. Mate usually meant significant other, so she figured she wasn't leaving.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded but was too nauseous to get up.

Soundwave nodded.  
"You are our sparkmate after all."  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Bee picked her up carefully and brought her to Ratchet for a scan.

Mari nodded and stretched a bit, but winced. She was a bit sore from the... Activities. Being a very modest girl, she didn't really want to say it aloud.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie looked at Ratchet smiling at him.

"Is something wrong?" Soundwave asked her concerned.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
"I'm a little sore," she admitted.

Rachet scanned Carrie. "You'll need to wait. It'll be a bit before I get your results."  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie waiting shifting and waited swinging her legs.

Soundwave kissed her cheek giving her some aspirin to help with the pain.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
"Thank you," Mari said with a smile before blinking. She rushed to a garbage can and threw up. She was confused.

Rachet looked at the results when they came in and nodded. He showed her the results. "Looks like your having morning sickness," he muttered.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie's eyes widened and she screamed.  
"What? I'm pregnant? How?!"

Megatron rubbed her back soothingly.  
"You're having our sparklings."  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
"Intercourse, of course," Rachet said. "After all, if it was a Cybertronian, then it isn't impossible. We're quite similar in biology."

"P-p-pregnant?" Mari whispered, shocked. A hand went to her stomach and she took a calming breathe. "Ok then... this has been a weird two days..."  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Then that means I'm having Bee's and Optimus's kids," Carrie said happily.

Megatron and Soundwave nodded and smiled at her nuzzling her.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
"you better tell them," Rachet advised.

Mari relaxed into the two. Having accepted her fate. 'this isn't so bad' she thought.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded getting up and went to go tell them.

Megatron and Soundwave kissed her cheeks happy they were gonna be dads.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mari just cuddled into them before yawning. She was still rather tired.

Optimus and were talking to each other.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Optimus Bee I'm pregnant with your kids!" Carrie said happily.

Megatron and Soundwave just held her close and went offline.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
The two looked at her in surprise but then smiled in happiness. "We are glad," Optimus said.

Mari yawned and gain and fell asleep.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded happy so was gonna start a family.  
"Shit I'm still in high school."  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Optimus and Bee smiled at Carrie. Optimus reached down and gently picked her up.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie squeaked blushing and nuzzled Optimus's hand.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Optimus smiled and held her close, resuming conversation with Bee.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed and looked at them smiling.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Eventually the two stopped talking and Carrie was handed to Bee, as it was his turn to have her for a while.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nuzzled Bee's face and kissed him all over his face.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Bee smiled and went to walk around, holding Carrie close.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie held onto him tightly looking around seeing all her Autobot friends.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
"*What do you want to do?*" Bee asked Carrie.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Spend time with you sexy," Carrie cooed to him stroking his cheek.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Bee smiled and was happy to have her close.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie wanted him in his holoform. She asked him.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Bee smiled and activated his holoform after setting her down.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie got naked and laid down sexily.

Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Bee watched her, his eyes looking over her body.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Bee I want you so badly," Carrie cooed to him blushing.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Bee chuckled and removed his clothes before getting into position. He then kissed Carrie deeply.

Mari stirred from slumber with a yawn.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned into the kiss deepening it kissing him back.

Megatron and Soundwave went back online and looked at her smiling.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Bee purred as he moved a hand to rub her. He loved how she was.

Mari smiled back at them softly.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned shivering in pleasure.

Megatron and Soundwave kissed her cheeks.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mari blushed a small bit, but continued to smile happily.

Bee smirked and rubbed her more.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed arching her back.  
"Ahh Bee!"

Megatron and Soundwave got up.  
"What do you want to do today?"  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mari sat up and stretched. She smiled at then, blushing a bit. She knew one thing, but was too shy to admit it. She was very timid by nature.

Bee purred and removed his hand, only to thrust into Carrie.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie wrapped her legs around him moaning.

Megatron and Soundwave sighed.  
"How about we go to the beach?"  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
"O-ok," Mari said, smiling at them timidly. She just couldn't help but be timid. She had grown up bullied and without any real social contact, so she didn't have good skills in that area.

Bee purred more and began to thrust.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie arched her back mewing.

Megatron and Soundwave went to the beach with her.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mari watched the waves, though she was feeling bad that she couldn't say what she wanted.

Bee thrusted more, nipping at Carrie's neck softly.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered gripping his shoulders.

Megatron and Soundwave stared out at the ocean.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mari opened her mouth to say it, but found that the words got stuck. She sighed and hung her head.

Bee grinned and nipped more at her neck. He thrusted more as well.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie gripped the sheets and moaned arching her back.

Megatron and Soundwave went into the water.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mari stayed on the beach, inwardly berating herself for her shyness.

Bee continued to thrust.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed and shivered in pleasure her hips slapping against his.

Megatron and Soundwave told her to come join them in the water.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mari stood up and walked to the edge. She couldn't go in, as it was salt water. She could stand at the edge though. Mari was allergic to salt.

Bee purred as he thrusted, happy to have Carrie.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie soon orgasmed and came all around his dick. She stroked his cheek panting.

Megatron and Soundwave grew concerned. They walked over to her.  
"What's wrong love?" they asked her.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
"I can't go into the water," Mari said. "It's salt water and I'm allergic to salt."

Bee thrusted one final time and came. He purred and leaned into her touch.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned and kissed him all over his face.

Megatron and Soundwave nodded and got out of the water and kissed her cheeks.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mari smiled before blushing a bit. She stepped away from them just long enough to remove her clothes. She looked at them, blushing.

Bee smiled and kissed her lips.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie kissed him back moaning.

Megatron and Soundwave smirked looking at her.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mari blushed darkly, biting her lip. She managed to lay down in an inviting way.

Bee purred and cuddled her close.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"God Bee I love you so much!" Carrie said nuzzling him.

Megatron and Soundwave got on top of her and slowly entered her upfront.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
"And I love you," Bee replied.

Mari blushed and moaned softly.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie fell asleep in his arms.

Megatron and Soundwave gently thrusted into her deeper and faster.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Bee slowly fell asleep himself.

Mari moaned and her hips bucked.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Megatron and Soundwave gripped her hips bucking into her.

Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mari gave a cry of pleasure.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Megatron and Soundwave hit her g spot.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mari's hips bucked as she climaxed with a small scream.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Megatron and Soundwave came inside her pulling out panting.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mari smiled while panting. She smiled up at them, but didn't get up. She was blushing deeply.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Megatron and Soundwave brought her lunch for her to eat.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mari smiled at them and nibbled at her food.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Megatron and Soundwave smiled at her and watched her.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mari smiled at them, finished her lunch, and yawned.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Megatron and Soundwave picked her up taking her back to their base.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mari cuddled into them.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Megatron and Soundwave laid her down on a bed and pulled her close to them and fell asleep.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mari quickly fell asleep.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
The next morning Carrie woke up nuzzling Bee.

Megatron and Soundwave woke up nuzzling her.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Bee purred and smiled at Carrie happily.

Mari stirred and smiled.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie smiled back at him rubbing him.

Megatron and Soundwave smiled at her.  
"Are you hungry sweetheart?" they asked her.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
(rubbing? Could you be a bit more clear?)

"I'm alright for a while," she replied.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Yeah uh she was rubbing his dick XD  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
K)  
He moaned.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie grinned and stopped about to walk away from him teasing him.

Megatron and Soundwave nodded as they smiled at her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mari smiled back gently.

He growled and followed her.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie started to run away from him giggling.

Megatron and Soundwave held her close to them rubbing her back.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
She smiled in happiness.

Bee followed before tackling her gently.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie gasped squeaked and blushed giggling.  
"What's wrong sexy?" she cooed to him.

Megatron and Soundwave nuzzled her back and stomach.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
He grinned and nipped at her neck, teasing her back.

Mari smiled and purred.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Ahh Bee please!" Carrie said moaning.

Megatron and Soundwave made hickies on her back.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mari moaned softly, pressing closer to them.

He smirked and ground into her.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned and squeaked.  
"Ahh Bee!"

Megatron and Soundwave made hickies on her neck.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mari moaned more, whimpering slightly.

He smirked and purred.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed looking up at him.

Megatron and Soundwave made hickies on her shoulders nipping her skin.

Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mari shuddered lightly as she glanced at them, face flushed.

Bee smirked more at her and nipped at her neck.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned and shuddered in pleasure.

Megatron and Soundwave kissed her cheeks.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mari smiled and sighed in pleasure.

Bee purred.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"God Bee you're so hot! Fuck me!" Carrie screamed.

Megatron and Soundwave sucked on her nipples biting and nipping them.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Bee chuckled as he made sure she was ready.

Mari squirmed and moaned in pleasure.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned and mewed blushing.

Megatron and Soundwave made hickies on her stomach nipping and kissing her skin.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mari moaned softly.

Bee then chuckled before entering her.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie groaned arching her back.

Megatron and Soundwave made hickies on her thighs.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mari moaned more, giving a light whimper.

Bee slowly began to thrust.  
6 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned arching her back.

Megatron and Soundwave both entered her very slowly and thrusted gently.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mari moaned at how gentle they were.

Bee smirked and went teasingly slow.  
5 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie groaned wrapping her legs around his waist.

Megatron and Soundwave rammed into her increasing their pace.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Bee chuckled as he thrusted.

Mari cried out loudly in pleasure.  
4 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie arched her back gripping his shoulders moaning.

Megatron and Soundwave gripped her hips bucking into her.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mary Is Unwanted  
Mari cried out more.

Bee growled and slowly went faster.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed scratching his shoulders.

Megatron and Soundwave hit her g spot.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mari cried out.

Bee groaned as he kept thrusting.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie looked at him blushing and arched her back.

Megatron and Soundwave came inside her pulling out panting.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Bee purred and kept thrusting.

Mari smiled with a blush.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed gripping his shoulders.

Megatron and Soundwave nuzzled her cheeks.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mari smiled and patted their heads.

He kept going.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered wrapping her legs around his waist scratching his shoulders.

Megatron and Soundwave looked at her.  
"What do you want to do or where do you want to go?" they asked her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mary Hates RESETS  
"I just want to rest," she yawned.

Bee grinned as he kept thrusting before cumming.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie reached her peak orgasming all around his member.

Megatron and Soundwave nodded cuddling against her falling asleep.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mari smiled and fell asleep.

Bee smiled and pulled out gently.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nuzzled him panting.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Bee smiled at her and kissed her.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie kissed him back moaning into the kiss.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Bee smiled into it.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie rubbed his shoulders French kissing him.

Mary Hates RESETS  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Bee purred.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie soon stopped and fell asleep.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Bee smiled and also fell asleep.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
The next morning Carrie woke up.

Megatron and Soundwave woke up nuzzling her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Bee smiled as he woke up as well.

Mari smiled slightly as she woke with a yawn.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie wondered where Optimus was.

Megatron and Soundwave kissed her cheeks.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Optimus was busy with some work.

Mari smiled softly.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sighed looking away fom Bee.

Megatron and Soundwave looked at her.  
"Are you hungry? Do you want some breakfast?"  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mari nodded with a smile.

Bee tilted his head. "Want to see Optimus?"  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded smiling at Bee.

Megatron started making her breakfast while Soundwave held her close to him.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Bee nodded and stood to go get optimus.

Mari smiled softly.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie waited for them to come back.

Soundwave nuzzled her kissing her neck softly.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Bee soon returned with Optimus in tow, who walked over and kissed Carrie.

Mari smiled softly, a hand on her stomach.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie smiled into the kiss kissing him back.

Megatron came back with her breakfast.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Optimus smiled into the kiss.

Mari smiled as she ate.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie deepened the kiss.

Megatron watched her smiling.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Optimus purred into it.

Mari smiled softly.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie pulled away from him.  
"I missed you Optimus!"

Megatron and Soundwave kissed her cheeks.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mary Hates RESETS  
"And I you," Optimus replied with a smile.

Mari smiled and finished eating.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Optimus I want you!" Carrie said blushing looking away from him.

Megatron told Soundwave to leave so they could spend the day ttogether.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mari just looked around the room, taking in the sight of it.

Optimus smiled and nipped at her neck lightly.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie started to moan. She gripped his shoulders.

Megatron smirked biting her ear.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mari let out a small mewl.

Optimus purred.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed.

Megatron made hickies on her neck.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mari purred lightly and cuddled close.

Optimus smiled at her.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Optimus please make love to me."

Megatron made hickies on her shoulders.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mari mewled and gave a blushing smile.

Optimus purred and nipped at her collar bone.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned shivering in delight.

Megatron sucked on a nipple kneading the other.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Optimus grinned let out a low growl.

Mari moaned softly.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"God you're hot Optimus!" Carrie moaned.

Megatron switched nipples giving the other the same attention.

Mary Hates RESETS  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mari moaned a little bit more.

Optimus growled softly again before nipping at Carrie's chest.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed a little bit louder holding his head closer to her chest.

Megatron nipped and sucked on her stomach leaving dark purple spots.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Optimus growled slightly, kneading her chest as well.

Mari moaned.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered.

Megatron sucked on her clit rubbing it with his thumb.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mari shuddered and wriggled, moaning.

Optimus grinned as he let a hand trail southward before pressing two fingers into her.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie shivered in delight moaning.

Megatron parted her labia entering two fingers into her pumping them in and out of her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mari moaned and whimpered.

Optimus grinned as he thrust his fingers.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered.

Megatron rubbed along her lining then scissored her massaging her g spot.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mari whimpered and moaned.

Optimus purred, hitting her g spot.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned.

Megatron rammed his dick into her really fast groaning.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Optimus chuckled and continued, deciding to take his time.

Mari cried out in pleasure.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered gripping his shoulders.

Megatron slammed into her harder and faster.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mari cried out loudly in pleasure.

Optimus smirked as he teased her, nipping at her chest.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned.

Megatron gripped her hips bucking into her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Optimus chuckled as he continued to tease Carrie.

She cried out in pleasure.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewled arching her back.

Megatron hit her g spot wanting her to cum as his hips slapped against hers.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mari gave a particularly loud cry as she came.

Optimus chuckled before deciding to stop teasing. He prepared to enter her.  
4 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed waiting.

Megatron orgasmed filling her up with his seed pulling out panting.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mari let out a contented sigh before smiling at him.

Optimus smirked before thrusting in hard and fast.  
4 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned arching her back.

Megatron nuzzled her falling asleep.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mari smiled and fell asleep.

Optimus purred as he continued to thrust.  
2 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewled gripping his shoulders.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Optimus grinned and nipped at her neck as he thrust it.  
2 days ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned scratching his shoulders.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Optimus chuckled as he thrusted.  
22 hours ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewled gripping the sheets.  
22 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Optimus continued to thrust and nip at her neck. He growled softly.  
22 hours ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered reaching her peak orgasming all around him.  
22 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Optimus groaned and gave a final thrust, releasing into her.  
21 hours ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie panted rubbing his shoulders.

Mary Hates RESETS  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Optimus smiled, kissed her, and pulled out gently.  
21 hours ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie fell asleep in his arms snuggling against him.  
21 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Optimus smiled and kissed the top of her head.  
6 hours ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
The next morning Carrie woke up.

Megatron woke up as well nuzzling her.  
5 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Optimus was still sleeping a bit.

Mari just cuddled closer.  
5 hours ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nuzzled his neck.

Megatron smiled rubbing her hips glad to have found her.  
5 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mari purred in her sleep slightly.

Optimus opened one eye and smiled lightly.  
5 hours ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Can we do a time skip to where they give birth and end this rp?  
5 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mary Hates RESETS  
If you want to.)  
4 hours ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok yes 

Time skip months later

Carrie was in the process of giving birth.

Megatron and Soundwave were with their sparkmate.  
4 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Optimus and Bumblebee were with her, helping.

 

Mari found herself panting as she was in labor.  
3 hours ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie pushed and out came a boy and a girl cybertronian.

Megatron and Soundwave told her to push as they cooed to her.  
3 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Optimus and Bumblebee took the two carefully and made sure that Carrie was fine and let Ratchet clean up while they cleaned the infants.

Mari gave a might push, panting harshly.  
3 hours ago Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie panted and sweated as she wanted to see her kids.

Megatron and Soundwave told her to push again as they could see the head.  
3 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mary Hates RESETS  
Mari pushed again and heard the cry of her child. It was a little boy, who looked Cybertronian. She felt pain still and had to continue to push until her second son was born.

The two brought the little ones to her.


End file.
